Code Vein Contest Rules
"Code Vein" Giveaway 1. NO PURCHASE NECESSARY. VOID WHERE PROHIBITED. 2. Promotion Description. The "Code Vein" Giveaway (the "Promotion") is offered by Fandom, Inc. ( “Fandom”) where individuals who retweet the tweet promoting the Code Vein video game and follow the Fandom account will be eligible to be randomly selected from all eligible entries for the prize(s) described below. 3. How to Enter/Prize. All entries completed and received from 0001 HST 23 September to 2359 HST 29 September 2019 (the “Promotion Period”) will be eligible to win one (1) copy of the ‘Code Vein’ video game on either the PlayStation 4, Xbox One or Windows platform and one (1) Mia Karnstein character figurine which will be provided by BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment America Inc. You will automatically be entered into the Promotion by following the steps in paragraph 2 above. Only entries received within the Promotion Period will be accepted. Four (4) winners will be selected from the eligible entries. 4. Eligibility. In order to be eligible, entrants must be 18 years of age or older and be a resident of the United States. Only one entry per person post is permitted. Entries are limited to individual consumers only; commercial enterprises and business entities are not eligible. Directors, officers, employees, contractors and agents of Fandom and its affiliates are not eligible to participate in the Promotion. 5. Identity of Entrants; Limitations on Entries. Potential winners may be required to show proof that they are the authorized account holder or the entrant. The use of any automated launching or entry software or any other mechanical or electronic means that permits the entrant to automatically enter repeatedly or in excess of one entry per person is prohibited. Mechanically generated entries will be discarded and may result in total and permanent disqualification from the Promotion. 6. How You Win. Winners will be randomly selected from all eligible entries in a random drawing held on or about 29 September 2019. Each entrant’s chances of winning one of the four prizes are dependent upon the number of entries received. Fandom’s decisions are final in all matters related to the Promotion. 7. Notification. Fandom will attempt to notify the winners by electronic means within seven (7) business days following selection of the winners. Neither Fandom nor BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment America Inc. are responsible for any delay or failure to receive notification for any reason, including inactive account(s), technical difficulties associated therewith, or a winner’s failure to adequately monitor any account address. The winner must then respond to Fandom within 48 hours. Should any winner fail to respond to Fandom within such timeframe or be disqualified, Fandom reserves the right to select a new winner from the eligible entries. Unclaimed prizes will not be awarded. Individuals may request the name of the winners by submitting a self-addressed, stamped envelope before 31 August 2019 to: 149 New Montgomery St, 3rd Floor, San Francisco, CA 94105. By participating, you agree to Fandom’s inclusion of your name, and the city or town and country of your residence on such list if you are a winner. No substitutions (including for cash) are permitted. 8. Conditions of Participation. By submitting an entry for this Promotion, you agree to abide by these rules and any decision Fandom makes regarding this Promotion. Fandom reserves the right to disqualify from the Promotion, and any future contest or other promotion conducted by Fandom, and to take such other action as may be appropriate, any entrant or winner who, in Fandom’s reasonable suspicion, tampers with Fandom’s web site, the entry process, intentionally submits mechanical entries, violates these rules, or acts in an unsportsmanlike or disruptive manner. 9. Disclaimer and Limitation of Liability. NEITHER FANDOM NOR BANDAI NAMCO ENTERTAINMENT AMERICA INC. MAKES OR GIVES ANY REPRESENTATIONS, CONDITIONS OR WARRANTIES OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, REGARDING THE PROMOTION OR ANY PRIZE OR ANY ENTRANT’S PARTICIPATION IN THE PROMOTION. NEITHER FANDOM NOR BANDAI NAMCO ENTERTAINMENT AMERICA INC. SHALL BE RESPONSIBLE OR LIABLE FOR ANY LOSS, DAMAGE, COST, OR INJURY THAT ARISES FROM, ANY OCCURRENCE, EVENT OR CONDITION OUTSIDE THEIR REASONABLE CONTROL THAT MAY RESULT FROM OR AFFECT THE PROMOTION OR CAUSE THE PROMOTION TO BE DISRUPTED, SUSPENDED OR CORRUPTED. FANDOM RESERVES THE RIGHT, IN ITS SOLE DISCRETION AND WITHOUT PRIOR NOTICE, TO SUSPEND OR CANCEL THE PROMOTION OR ALTER THE RULES IF AT ANY TIME A COMPUTER VIRUS, TECHNICAL PROBLEM, OR OTHER UNFORESEEABLE EVENT ALTERS OR CORRUPTS THE ADMINISTRATION OF THE PROMOTION. This Promotion is in no way administered by BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment America Inc., its affiliates, related companies, or licensors, including without limitation each of their respective parent, sister and subsidiary companies. 10. Governing Law. These Rules and this Promotion are governed by and controlled by the laws of the United States, applicable to contracts made and performed therein. This Promotion is subject to all applicable laws. Void where prohibited. 11. Information. All questions regarding this Promotion should be directed by email to promotions@fandom.com.